Never Ending Desire
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: During the Battle of Helm's Deep, Legolas loses the one thing he will never stop loving. Legolas/OC One-shot


**Author's Note: I know, I know, this idea is a little overdone, but I couldn't resist doing one of my own. I just love Legolas. I mean, who doesn't? This is all for entertainment purposes only. I have yet to read the LOTR books and have only seen all of the movies, so the characters might be a little OOC. I don't mean to offend any LOTR fans, so if you're upset, get over yourself. It's a fan fiction. It didn't happen. And for the record, the elfish language he speaks actually means something. I challenge you to try and figure it out.**

He takes her hand in his.

"I told you not to come," He scolds her. She glares defiantly back. That is one of the expressions he isn't used to seeing on her, but she has gotten more confident since they had known each other. Despite that, he still loves her, no matter what expression she wears at any moment.

"And who are you to tell me where I may or may not go?" She asks. His lips curve into a smile at her reply. There was her newfound confidence once more.

"I suppose it's not my place to tell you, I only worry for your safety." She smiles a little at that, happy that someone cares for her. That feeling is still so feesh and new and raw, but she loves it. Legolas looks deep into Evyn's eyes. They are the color of the surface of a pond, rippling at the slightest change. The green-blue color seems to gaze into one's very soul, tearing one's very memories, thoughts, feelings, out into the open.

And to make it even more unusual, she was not an elf. Evyn was human. And he, Legolas Greenleaf, had fallen for a mere mortal, like his companion's lover Arwen had down. Arwen was in love with the King of Gondor, Aragorn. Before he had scoffed at her, how could elves such as them be so deeply entangled with a human?

But when he had met Evyn, everything he had ever thought about man's flaws vanished. Evyn was free of many of the flaws others had, yet was not perfect by any means. Yet that was why he loved her so. Her pale skin fairly glowed in the darkness of the Battle of Helm's Deep, where orcs were trying to breach the walls. The hardened, weathered, stone walls that had seen many a battle yet probably none such as the one that was soon to happen.

It was not that he resented Arwen's and Aragorn's love. He was pleased for them. But at the same time, he had not understood their love. In fact, for a while, he was a little envious of their love for each other. He did not want to face the hardships they went through, but she wishfully thought that may one day he would find someone to love as deeply and truly as they loved each other.

Evyn shook her dark brown hair back, the braids that started at both her ears and were woven together sliding a bit. In the darkness that the clouds had brought, Evyn could momentarily let the fear she was feeling show on her face. For as much as she had wised for something as exciting as this, now she was a bit wary. But since meeting Legolas, and falling for him, she believed herself as tougher, as stronger.

"I have been able to take care of myself for many a year before you Legolas," She says. Legolas leans in and kisses her softly. Even though they had shared many kisses before, she could still not lose the feeling of falling, the feeling of sparks, the rushing in her very soul. She would remember every kiss they shared, every touch they had, until her dying day and maybe even after that.

"Yes, but who am I to deny myself the pleasure of worrying for you?" He asks as they break apart. Evyn smiles. Even the feeling of someone worrying about her is so foreign, since she is used to being on her own, to have to look after herself, to obeying orders but never needing anyone.

And no one ever needing her.

Evyn stands from their squatting position. She extends her hand to Legoals. He takes it, and even in the cold air surrounding them, he is as warm as ever.

"Come Legolas. We must help the others." She gestures to the terrified men, who have seen too many or too few summers, cowering at the doors. Their moans of fear and the orcs screams of vengeance fill the air. They are getting so close, that many of the 'soldiers' are starting to have second doubts, wishing they could be anywhere but here. Legolas stands up with her.

"You stay here. I'll go up to the turrets with the others, see if we can fend them off before they can breach the doors." He takes out his bow and loads an arrow, just to be ready. In the darkness he can barely see her expression of wistfulness. She wishes that they could just go off someplace, just the two of them, and to not worry about defending Helm's Deep. But in her heart, she knows what's right and what she has to do.

The wind blows softly, swirling their hair and shaking their clothes. There is no rain, yet there's a slight chill in the air that everyone feels through their heavy armor.

"Evyn." She turns to look at him. He reaches up and places a hand on her cheek. Even his touch, the touch she has felt before, still gives her slight chills. Evyn shivers and Legolas pulls her closer by her hand. Evyn traces her fingers on his face, his blond hair getting entangled with her hand. They look at each other for a moment, oblivious to the war almost at their doorstep. Evyn wishes they could be in this moment forever, but knows it's not possible.

"Be safe," Legolas whispers, then he turns and stars to run towards the stairs, already dirty from past battles. Other soldiers move out of his way, knowing his rank of importance. He just nods to them, not knowing what to say to give them confidence. As he bounds up them, he glances down to see Evyn staring up after him.

"Legolas," Evyn says softly. "Come back to me." She wishes with all her heart, that he makes it out of here, unscathed and alive and safe. Even if she doesn't, at lesdt Legolas would live. And that thought calms her trembling hands. He goes up a few more steps and is then swallowed by the darkness. And she feels alone once more, despite being surrounded by the men who are desperately clinging to each other and the walls for comfort. As soon as Leoglas vanishes from sight, that feeling of comfort and security is gone. With him, she could push to fear and anxiety back, with him she forgot what they were about to do. But now he's gone and that safe feeling abandons her as well. Evyn turns and starts to assist the others with barricading the doors from the orcs. It was hard, for they were as nervous as she was, but she does her best to sooth them and to get their job done. But their efforts were futile.

It first came as a mere pounding on the doors, mixed with the orcs screams. The men are frightened, moving backwards at the slightest tremble the door gives. Evyn, too, is scared, but tries to keep it together. She knows Legolas wouldn't want her to fall apart, and if she sets an example and façade of calm, then maybe the others would notice and calm down as well. The noise and beatings became more intense and harder and finally, the wooden door is broken down. Little holes that spears and knives can get through begin to appear, and then the wood is broken for good, beyond compare.

The battle has begun. Orcs screams and men's terrified cries are the only thing to be heard, save for the sound of arrows, swords, spears, knives, hitting armor. The sound of clashing metal. The orcs manage to get through the doors and kill anyone who is waiting to fight them, anyone who is in their path, anyone they see. Evyn backs up with the other terrified soldiers, away from the door, their backs against the stone of the walls. Evyn tries to figure out the best way to attack them from. One of the men who had scurried away from the door the moment it was touched spots her and makes his way to her. She recognizes him. He was one of the men who almost refused to fight, until Lord Aragorn came down on him. Even then, he is cowered, staying in the back. But Evyn feels not hatred towards him, no disgust. Just pity. And understanding.

"M'lady, the women and children are down in the tunnel. Why aren't you waiting there with them until we defeat the orcs? This is too dangerous for one such as yourself." Evyn first wants to say something scathing, but she looks beyond him to see an orc come behind him and raise a spear above his head. Despite what he said, she will not let an innocent man perish. She rams her sword into him, much to the amazement of the other. Evyn pulls her sword out of the orc as he falls backwards and wipes the blood of it off on his own tunic. She is still slightly squeamish of the blood but forces herself to be strong, to tolerate it.

"Because, Master Denomer, Legolas instructed me not too, so I did." Before Denomer could contradict her again, she dances off to another fight, determined to win all of them, as to see Legolas all the more sooner. Even the smell of blood, its scent fresh on the air, or the despicable screams of many creatures could not dissuade her, for she had her heart set on seeing Legolas again.

Despite her knowledge with the sword, she soon realized that she was far outnumbered, the orcs outdistancing her with their mastery and was just managing to win her fights since she was smaller and faster than they are.

Blocking the hit of one sword, she sliced another one in the same turn. Enraged they advanced on her, but she slashed one across the arm, causing them to drop their sword. He gives a howl of pain and stumbles backwards. She takes up his fallen weapon and runs them both through him, while the other trips over one of their own kind. He gets up though and manages to strike her across the shoulder, tearing the thin white fabric and causing a deep cut. She turns and swipes her sword through his middle and he falls. She clutches her shoulder for a moment, the pain great. But he straightens, puts on a brave face, and runs off to another battle.

Legolas was having fights of his own. Despite his great aim, there were many orcs, more than they had ever come up against before. It was hard for him to get a clear shot since they were so close to him. He looks over at Haldir of Lórien, firing arrows and ordering his army beside him. Aragorn and Gimli were also close to him, yet they were near the steps fighting orcs there. The terrible smell of their black blood mixed with the slight scent of rain in the air fills his nostrils and all he hears is the screams and shouts of men, elves, and orcs alike.

He manages to shoot one on the ground that was about to finish off a young boy, who looks terrified. He shots it in the back of the head and the boy scampers out of the way as the orc falls to the ground where he was just moments before.

He glances for just a moment over the side, so as to catch a glimpse of Evyn, as to reassure him that she was well and saw her dueling with the orcs that had broken the door and swarmed inside Helm's Deep. As if sensing he was watching him, she looks up to meet his eyes, having finished her fight, gives a slight smile and doesn't notice the orc behind her.

"Nwalme ore!" Legolas shouts, but couldn't be heard above the din of war. Evyn must have known from his expression something was wrong, for she turns just as the sword swishes by her. They engage in a vicious battle, the orc intent on killing her.

This looks like no ordinary fight though. This orc looks different from the others. He must be a leader, or a general of some sort. An Uruk-hai. Knowing what such danger they are capable of, Legolas must do something. Even though he knows Evyn can take care of herself, this looks deadly. She dodges when he aims at her side, but is unable to avoid the kick that knocks her off her feet.

Legolas tries to make his way down to her, fighting off the orcs that get in his way. They seem to be bent on preventing him from getting to Evyn, so he abandons the bow and arrow as they are too close and merely shoves his way down, sticking the arrows deep into their skulls with his hands. He looks for just a moment to see that Evyn had gotten up and is still fighting. But she seems weak, tired, weary.

_I'm coming Evyn. I'm coming. _He's halfway down the stairs when he sees the orc's sword plunge right into Evyn's heart.

The heart he had always loved.

"NO!" He screams, reaching for her, but unable to do anything. Orcs grab him around the shoulders, the arms, even his waist as he struggles to break free. The orc laughs while Evyn makes no sound but a small gasp. A silent scream. He feels a tear leak out, but forces himself not to cry. He has barely ever cried for anyone, anything, he has felt sorrow, grief, but has never shown it in tears.

_She could still be alive. There's a chance. I won't let her die. I _won't.

Rage he has never felt before takes hold of him and she slashes through the orcs restraining him, showing no mercy. He finally reaches her after defeating the orcs still spread out on the stone steps. She's faintly breathing, but only just. The orc that had injured her stood above her, ready to finish his good work. He plunges the sword down, but she manages to deflect it with her own. Even when exhausted, she still fights on and Legolas's heart swells a little. The orc pulls her up, and she, in her weakened state is unable to do anything about it.

"I know who you are," he says menacingly, gazing at her. He has Evyn by the neck, looking down at her. A look of fear passes on her face, but she clears her expression, still breathing rapidly. "You are not just some pretty maiden. You are the love of Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood. I suspect that he is here right now." The orc looks up to see Legolas standing there, his fists clenched around his bow, an arrow at the ready, staring the orc right in the face.

"My guess seems to be correct. Dear Legolas, what will you do to me if I should be the one to kill your lovely Evyn?" He shakes her a little, just to prove his point, and her blood sprays them both.

"If you are the one to kill her, I will not let you live another day," Legolas responds calmly. Inside, he is longing to do something, anything, but Evyn is a vulnerable position. With the orc clutching her around the neck, she is in the greatest of danger.

"You do not want me as enemy," he continues but still doesn't shoot. The orc smirks as Evyn's hands scratch at his arm around her. No matter which wound is killing her, soon she will be dead.

"I think we're a little pass that. I should just end this now," the orc sneers the ntightens his arm. Evyn pulls in slowing breaths.

"You'd be dea before I take one breath," Legolas says and he suddenly pulls his arm up and shoots the orc between the eyes. He falls and Legolas catches Evyn before she hits the rock below. Evyn takes her fallen sword and stabs the orc for good measure in his chest.

"For me," she whispers softly.

"Evyn, Evyn, what has he done?" Legolas's hands were getting stained red from her blood. She smiles wanly as the rain that had held back for so long begins to fall. It does not clear away the blood not permanent on her dress and arms. It will be a reminder of the sacrifices, it will never truly go away.

"We…we knew this would happen. I disobeyed direct orders from you. I deserve this pain." Her hand reaches up to caress his cheek. His other hand holds it to his face. even when she is dying, she simply accepts it. And when he sees her eyes, he sees what she truly thinks. She deserves the pain because she is a human, inferior. He's suddenly back to their first meeting, under the silvery trees in Lothlórien and away from the blood-stained pain on the hardened stone walls.

**Flashback**

"_I don't like it, Legolas. He makes me feel inferior. As a human, I suppose that is my place, but still. I dread every time we're together."_

"_Does Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn know?" I ask. It is true she would be under us, but it is not right for someone to point that out. Evyn shakes her head._

"_No. I have told no one. Legolas, you are the only one who knows. I just feel like I can trust you."_

**End Flashback**

"No, no, Evyn, you do not." He shushes her. The tears he had held back begin to fall onto her chest wound, mixing her blood with his little drops of soul. The most he has ever cried.

"Legolas," She whispers. He looks up to meet her eyes, fading as they were.

"I'll never stop loving you. Even after death, I won't." The words touch his heart and start to break off the edges, little pieces falling to their doom.

"Don't talk like that. We can save you, Haldir, Théoden, Aragorn…" He looks around for any of them, but they are off risking their own lives in battles. She begins to say something but she shushes her and pulls her behind a pillar defiled with crimson. That way, the orcs would not be upon them until…

_Until she was already dead._

" I'm sorry to leave you with an immortality of sorrow, Legolas." For a moment, they are hidden, safe, behind the column. She wants to cry but she doesn't know if she even has any tears to let out. Evyn tries to be strong, to help Legolas deal with it and to leave him with a good memory of her. How strong she is, even though she knows she isn't, how she is calm in desperate situations, how bravely she fought. The perfect warrior.

The perfect companion to him.

"Don't be, Evyn. Don't be," Legolas tries to reassure her. She breathes in deeply.

"You are my destiny, and I am yours." She breathes in deeply, one of her last breathes.

"Evyn," He whispers, tears still dropping on her. He wipes them away, already hardening his heart for the rest of his life. "I'll never forget you; I'll never stop loving you." One side of her mouth lifts as she takes her final breath.

"Legolas," She says faintly and then her hand falls. It hits the ground, her hand just missing her sword. The sword he gave to her.

Evyn's eyes, just the perfect color of the water of a lake or a river, once snapping with joy and life, are now glassy and unmoving. Never again will he see them sparkle with the happiness of running or fighting, or…looking at him.

He's left to stare at her lifeless body.

"Evyn, I'll come back for you." _I promise,_ he adds silently. He wants to give her a proper burial, one that she deserves.

Legoals runs into the oncoming battle, ready to kill something, feeling more sorrow then he had ever felt, even more then when Gandalf had 'died'. He was fighting for Evyn, for his love, for his never ending desire.

The thing that healed, broke, and fixed his heart all at once.


End file.
